In order to evaluate right ventricular function in septic shock, radinuclide-determined right ventricular ejection fractions with simultaneous hemodynamics are determined. The initial step in this project has been to evaluate a variety of techniques for determining right ventricular ejection fraction for inter- and intra-observer reproducibility. While first pass techniques have been recommended because there is no overlap activity with the left ventricule, an equilibrium technique using the E1 Scint collection and analysis programs has been shown to give better inter- and intra-observer reproducibility because the tricuspid and pulmonic valve planes are more readily identified. Using this technique to evaluate right ventricular function in patients with septic shock will provide valuable insight into the effects of septic shock on the myocardium.